List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
This is only a page listing examples of people who aren't heinous enough as this wiki has a history of adding pages on such people. For more information, see the Specifications for Warranting a Page. Warning: DO NOT add a page on ANY of the following people. However, you are allowed to add someone to the list whom you think doesn't deserve a page to be warranted. Also DO NOT add a page of any person that you don't like in this wiki other than in the list below such as people you see somewhere in the real-life community or in social networking sites like Facebook. *4chan, just a controversial website *4Kids Entertainment/4Licensing Corporation, just a dubbing company *Alibaba Group, just a controversial e-commerce group. *AC/DC, merely just a controversial band *Action 52, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews over how the games are either space shooters, bland or prone to crash and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Activision, just a video game company *Adam Sandler, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *A.D. Vision, just an anime distributing company *Adrian Lamo, merely just a controversial computer hacker *Agamemnon Counterpart, merely just a controversial internet video found on YouTube *Ajit Pai, merely just a controversial politician that got a lot of hate for getting rid of net neutrality and his response video from Daily Caller didn't help as many saw it as him rubbing it in their faces, despite him assuring that it won't make a difference *Al Davis, just a controversial former owner of the Oakland Raiders *Alexander4488, internet drama *Al Gore, merely just a controversial politician, former vice president and presidential candidate *Al Jolson, merely just a controversial actor *Al Sharpton, merely just a controversial civil rights activist *Alex Jones, merely just a controversial talk show host and conspiracy theorist. *Alfred Hitchcock, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Andrew Johns, merely just a controversial NRL player *Angelic Layer (2002 anime), just a less controversial anime series that only aired for one season which had almost ruined the actual CLAMP manga *Angry Grandpa, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Angry Video Game Nerd, internet drama *Anthony Mundine, merely just a controversial boxer and NRL player *Anthrax, merely just a controversial band. Not to be confused with the 2001 anthrax attacks that was perpetrated by Bruce Edwards Ivins, a suspect who sent letters containing anthrax spores which were mailed to US media outlets and politicians. *Anti-Bronies, just a controversial group of people against bronies *Anti-Furries, just a controversial group of people against furries *Any form of weather such as Hailstorm, Act of God *Ariana Grande, merely just a controversial singer. *Armond White, merely just a controversial film critic *Arnold Schwarzenegger, merely just a controversial celebrity and ex-politician *The Asylum, just a film company famous for mockbusting popular films such as War of the Worlds *Axl Rose, merely just a controversial musician and lead singer of the rock band Guns N' Roses *Azealia Banks, merely just a controversial rapper *Azur Lane, just a controversial Chinese mobile game that is actually a knock-off of the popular game Kantai Collection (KanColle) which some people have accused it of being "anti Japanese" *Barack Obama, merely just a controversial politician *Barney & Friends, just a controversial TV series that received several negative comments *Barry Bonds, merely just a controversial former baseball player *Basic Instinct, just a controversial film *Battlefield Earth, just a controversial film that received negative reviews for its bad acting, frequent use of Dutch angles, outdated CGI and plot holes and considered one of the worst films ever made *Battlefield: Hardline, just a video game spinoff focus on police and criminals rather than military *Bebe's Kids, merely just a controversial animated film and video game, with the latter being considered one of the worst video games ever made. *Ben Carson, merely just a controversial politician *Ben Cousins, merely just a controversial AFL player *Ben Johnson, merely just a controversial athlete *Ben Sasse, merely just a controversial politician *Benthelooney, internet drama *Benigno Aquino III, merely just a controversial politician *Big Mouth, just a controversial animated web series *Big Show, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Bill Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Bill Gates, merely just a controversial businessman and a CEO of Microsoft. *Bill Maher, merely just a controversial celebrity *Billy Mays, merely just a controversial pitchman *Billy Mitchell, merely just a controversial competitive gamer *Blackbeard, despite his ruthless and barbaric reputation, Blackbeard didn't kill anybody till the end of his days which was in self defense *BLACKbusterCritic, internet drama *BLACKB0ND, internet drama *Black Lives Matter, just a controversial organization *Black Sabbath, merely just a controversial band *Bob Corker, merely just a controversial politician *Bob Saget, merely just a controversial comedian, actor and television host *Braun Strowman, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Brian Martin/LifeInATent, internet drama *Brock Lesnar, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Bronies, just a fan base of a TV show *Bruno Mars, merely just a controversial singer *Bray Wyatt, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Budai or Laughing Buddha, just a religious figure but it's too controversial on religion. Some Christians think that the Laughing Buddha are satanic symbol but for them they are not *Buzzfeed, just a controversial company and internet drama *Caillou, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments because of its boring tone & Caillou getting on everyone's nerves. *Call of Duty series, just a controversial violent video game series that Anders Behring Breivik and Justin Sullivan cited and also blamed for numerous copycat crimes. *Cam Newton, merely just a controversial NFL player *Campbell Newman, merely just a controversial politician *Capcom, merely just a video game company *Carlos Mencia, merely just a controversial comedian who was accused of plagiarism and joke theft *Carmelo Anthony, merely just a controversial NBA player *Cartoon Network, merely just a television channel *Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), just a controversial government officials, unless an individual agent has severely abused his or her power *The Chaser, merely just a controversial comedy group *Chasethehedgehog, internet drama *China, just a controversial East Asian country *Chris Brown, merely just a controversial singer *Chris Rock, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *Chris Christie, merely just a controversial politician *Christian/Christine Weston Chandler, internet drama *Chuck E. Cheese's, just a controversial restaurant *Chuck Norris, merely just a controversial celebrity *Chuck Schumer, just a controversial politician *Clay Claymore, internet drama *A Clockwork Orange, just a controversial film *CNN, just a company that was accused of liberal bias after the election, withholding information on Saddam Hussein & blackmailing a person who made them being defeated by Trump to delete it or they'll doxxed them. *Colin Kaepernick, merely just a controversial ex-NFL player *Colonel Harland Sanders, merely just a controversial businessman and founder of KFC *Colton Cumbie, merely just a controversial reality TV show personality *Command & Conquer: Generals, just an RTS computer game features a playable terrorist organization (GLA) *Comcast, just a company with controversial business practices *Conservapedia, internet drama *Cool Cat Saves the Kids, merely just a controversial film that received negative reviews *Coonskin, just a controversial animated film *Cracker Barrel, just a restaurant chain *Craft Nation, merely just a controversial YouTuber *CrazyBus, merely just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for its downright irritating title theme & simplistic gameplay and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Creed, merely just a controversial band *Crunchyroll, just an anime streaming website. *Custer's Revenge, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Cutting classes, school drama *Daikatana, merely just a controversial video game that received negative reviews, ruined John Romero's career and considered one of the worst and disappointing games ever made *Dale Hunter, merely just a controversial former NHL player and head coach who deliberately struck Pierre Turgeon and was suspended for the hit. *Dallas Cowboys, merely just a controversial NFL team *Dane Cook, merely just a controversial comedian accused of joke theft *Daniel Bryan, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Daniel Keem/DJ Keemstar, just a controversial Youtuber *Danny Ledonne, just a controversial game developer who created an RPG game based on the Columbine School Shooting *DarksydePhil, internet drama *Dave Chappelle, merely just a controversial comedian *David Allan Coe, merely just a controversial musician *David Cronenberg, merely just a controversial filmmaker *David J. Stewart, internet drama *David Lynch, merely just a controversial filmmaker *David Petraeus, merely just a controversial US Army general and former CIA director. *DC Super Hero Girls, just a controversial sub-franchise that made a huge insult to DC Comics, despite not being as hated as Teen Titans Go. *Dean Ambrose, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Death Note, just a controversial anime and manga series. *Dennō Senshi Porygon, just a controversial Pokemon episode that was responsible for many seizures throughout Japan. *Department of Homeland Security, just a controversial government officials that enforcing and deportation of illegal immigrants from the US soil especially those people from Mexico. However, just like with the FBI, CIA, and NSA, individual agents are capable of qualifying if they’ve severely abused their powers *Derek Savage, merely just a controversial filmmaker *DeviantART, just an art sharing website *Dexter's Laboratory, merely just an animated series that Chris Savino worked the last two seasons on, even if his work on it was one of the reasons why he was hated before he ended up on this wiki *Dick Cheney, merely just a controversial politician *Diego Maradona, just a former association football (soccer) player who caused controversy with his "Hand of God" goal in the 1986 World Cup. *Dimebag Darrel, merely just a controversial musician *Disney, just a controversial film company. *Divine, merely just a controversial actor and drag queen *DMX, merely just a controversial rapper *Donald Sterling, merely just a controversial businessman and former owner of the Los Angeles Clippers who got banned for life from the NBA for filmed racist remarks *Donald Trump, merely just a controversial businessman and politician *Don Imus, merely just a controversial shock jock *Doom series, just a controversial video game that was blamed for the Columbine School Shooting as well as having a depised video game adaptation. *Doping in Russia, sports drama *Dora the Explorer, just an animated TV series that received negative comments *Drake, merely just a controversial rapper. *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES), just a controversial video game that received negative reviews after the AVGN's extremely negative review and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Dragon Ball Evolution, just a controversial live-action film that received several negative reviews, even being Chris Stuckmann's most hated movie and also ruins the original storyline plot from the manga and anime. *Duke Nukem series, just a controversial video game series with Duke Nukem Forever in particular being the most hated *Ed Sheeran, merely just a controversial singer. *Eddie Guerrero, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Eddie Murphy, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *Edward Snowden, just a controversial whistleblower *Electronic Arts, just a video game company with controversial business practices *Elvis Presley, merely just a controversial musician *Eminem, merely just a controversial rapper *The Emoji Movie, just a controversial animated film that received negative reviews for the mere concept itself and considered one of the worst films ever made. *Emos, just a controversial subculture *Encyclopedia Dramatica, internet drama *Eric Bischoff, merely just a controversial former wrestling businessman who was blamed for the collapse of WCW *ESPN, just a TV sports channel *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (video game), just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for invisible pits, all too simple controls and for being boring and considered one of, if not the worst video game ever made that's mostly blamed for causing the Video Game Crash of 1983. *Facebook, just a social networking website. *Family Guy, just a controversial animated TV series *Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), just a controversial government officials. However, individual agents are capable of qualifying as villains if they’ve severely abused their powers *Fight Club, just a controversial film that is blamed for numerous copycat crimes *Floyd Mayweather Jr., merely just a controversial boxer *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, just a cartoon that Chris Savino was a writer on, despite having its fair share of infamous episodes *FOX Entertainment, just a company *Fred Silverman, merely just a controversial TV executive who was blamed for screwing over NBC between 1979 & 1980 *Fritz the Cat, just a controversial animated film *Funimation, just an anime distributing and dubbing company where Scott Freeman previously worked *Furries, just a controversial subculture *Galileo Galilei, just a famous scientist who was put under house arrest for his advocacy for Copernicus' theory of the Sun in the middle of the universe and the Earth in motion about the Sun. *The Garbage Pail Kids Movie, just a controversial film that received negative reviews and considered one of the worst films ever made as well as being Doug Walker's most hated film. *Gene Simmons, merely just a controversial singer *George Carlin, merely just a controversial comedian *George Soros, merely just a controversial businessman *George H. W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician *George W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician *GG Allin, merely just a controversial singer *Glitches, just a part of computer and video game malfunction *Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, merely just a controversial politician *Gordon Ramsay, merely just a controversial chef *Goths, just a controversial subculture *Grand Theft Auto series, just a popular controversial video game that is commonly blamed for numerous copycat crimes *Grant Hackett, merely just a controversial Olympic swimmer *Green Bay Packers, merely just a controversial NFL team *Greg Abbott, merely just a controversial politician *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for *Guptill89, internet drama *Happy Tree Friends, just a controversial animated web series *Harambe, just a gorilla whose his death video became viral and stirred up controversy. *Heavy Traffic, just a controversial animated film *Heil Honey I'm Home!, just a controversial TV series about Adolf Hitler that received negative reviews for its anti-Semitic themes and considered one of the worst shows ever made *Hellsing920, internet drama *Hentai, anime/manga related drama *Hillary Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Hindu deities, just a religious icon but its considered highly disrespectful if someone adds a page on them (Ganesha and Lakshmi are examples) *Hiroo Onoda, just an ordinary soldier who refused to surrender. *Hole, merely just a controversial band *Hong Kong 97, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for its annoying theme song and simplistic gameplay and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Hot Topic, just a store that sells a lot of controversial t-shirts and merchandise but it doesn't sell anything that contains inappropriate and adult content merchandise unlike Spencer's. *Hotel Mario, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews & considered one of the worst video games ever made, despite its popularity with YouTube Poop. *Howard Stern, merely just a controversial shock jock *Hugh Hefner, merely just a controversial celebrity and founder of Playboy magazines *Hulk Hogan, merely just a controversial former WWE wrestler *Identified arrested or detained individuals (Anyone who are arrested by law enforcement officers and detained in the holding cell), just an offender who breaks the law but nobody knows if he/she found guilty or not *Iggy Azalea, merely just a controversial rapper *IGN, just a company *Insane Clown Posse, merely just a controversial rap group that has a fan base (Juggalos) that stirs up controversy *The Interview, just a controversial live-action film that mocked Kim Jong-un and North Korea *Invader Zim, just a controversial animated series that Scott Dyleski cited *Irate Gamer, internet drama *Ishinosuke Uwano, just an ordinary soldier who disappeared but was found in Ukraine in 2006 *Ivanka Trump, merely just a controversial person *Any page related to Islam, too controversial to create a page on religion or historical figures of Islam as villainous. This also applies to words and phrases that they used by terrorists or radical Islam *Jack Tatum, merely just a controversial former NFL player who paralyzed Darrell Stingley. *Jackson Pollock, merely just a controversial painter *Jacob Nadeau-Bisson, internet drama *Jacob Sartorius, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Jake LaMotta, merely just a controversial boxer *Jake Paul, internet drama *James Brown, merely just a controversial singer *James Comey, merely just a controversial head of state *James and Robert Romine, merely just controversial video game developers *Jay-Z, merely just a controversial rapper *Jeb Bush, merely just a controversial politician *Jeff Sessions, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Brown, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Jones, merely just a controversial businessman and owner of the Dallas Cowboys *Jerry Springer, merely just a host of a controversial TV show *Jesse Jackson, merely just a controversial civil rights activist *Jesus with Bazookaz79, internet drama *Jimmy Snuka, merely just a controversial WWE legend *Jizzy Bizzy, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Joan Crawford, merely just a controversial actress *Joe Biden, merely just a controversial politician *Joey Salads, merely just a controversial YouTuber *John Boehner, merely just a controversial politician *John Cena, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *John Kasich, merely just a controversial politician *John Bradshaw Layfield, merely just a controversial businessman and former WWE wrestler *John Mayer, merely just a controversial singer *John McCain, merely just a controversial politician *Johnny Cash, merely just a controversial musician *Johnny Manziel, merely just a controversial ex-NFL player *Johnny Test, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments, where Chris Savino was a writer for and also took over Cartoon Network back in the late 2000s. *John Waters, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, just a controversial anime and manga series *Jose Canseco, merely just a controversial former MLB player who took steroids and accused others of taking performance-enhancing drugs *Joseph Estrada, merely just a controversial president of the Philippines who resigned *Joshua Chomik, merely just a controversial YouTuber *JR Smith, merely just a controversial NBA player *Julian Assange, merely just a controversial whistleblower and founder of Wikileaks *Justin Bieber, merely just a controversial musician *Justin Timberlake, merely just a controversial musician *Kamala Harris, merely just a controversial politician *Kanye West, merely just a controversial musician *Karl Rove, merely just a controversial politician *Kathy Griffin, merely just a controversial comedian and actress *Kenny Rogers, merely just a controversial singer *Kevin Bloody Wilson, merely just a controversial comedian *Kevin Martin/WeatherManKevin, internet drama *KFC, just a fast food chain *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for. *Killer Instinct, just a controversial video game *Kim Dotcom, internet drama *Kim Kardashian, merely just a controversial celebrity *Kim Kyong-hui, merely just a controversial politician *KISS, merely just a controversial band *Kiwi Farms, just a controversial website *Konami, just a video game company who was criticized for their business practices in the 2010s *Kurt Angle, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Lady Gaga, merely just a controversial musician *Lance Armstrong, merely just a controversial cyclist *Larry Flynt, merely just a controversial celebrity and founder of Penthouse *The Last Airbender, just a controversial film that received negative reviews and considered one of the worst films ever made *LaVar Ball, merely just a controversial basketball coach whose son was arrested in China for shoplifting *Law Enforcement Officers (either police or sheriff), just a civil servants who protect and help people in the community unless if is an individual officer committed a serious crime such as murder or rape. Corrupt officers and officers who break their own laws aren't considered as villains. *Leatherface, just a horror character that Ed Gein was inspired of. *LeBron James, merely just a controversial NBA player *Lee Baca, just a controversial former Sheriff of Los Angeles County. *LEGO Friends, just a controversial LEGO theme that focus on young girls *Liberapedia, internet drama *Lil Wayne, merely just a controversial rapper *Limp Bizkit, merely just a controversial band *Lindsay Lohan, merely just a controversial celebrity *Lindsey Graham, merely just a controversial politician *Link: The Faces of Evil & Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, merely just controversial video games that received negative reviews in retrospect, mostly for the cutscenes & are considered 2 of the worst video games of all time, despite its popularity with YouTube Poop. *LiveJournal, internet drama *LJN Toys, just a toy company and publisher of video games that were notable for bad reception *Logan Paul, internet drama *Lolcows, internet drama *The Lonely Island, merely just a controversial comedy group *The Loud House, just an animated TV series that Chris Savino created & did get people to watch Nickelodeon again along with SpongeBob, despite having a couple of hated episodes. *Love Live!, just an anime and video game series that rivals the iDOLM@STER series which is popular in Japan. *Lucas Cruikshank, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Ludacris, merely just a controversial rapper. *Luis Suarez, merely just a controversial association football (soccer) player. *Madonna, merely just a controversial singer *Mad TV, just a controversial TV series *Malcolm X, merely just a controversial politician *Manfred von Richthofen, despite of being a WWI German ace pilot, his villainy acts are only in fiction but not in real-life *Marco Rubio, merely just a controversial politician *Margaret Thatcher, merely just a controversial politician *Marilyn Manson, merely just a controversial band *Marion Jones, merely just a controversial athlete *Mariotehplumber, internet drama *Mark Dice, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Mark McGwire, merely just a controversial former baseball player who cheated to break the single-season home run record in Major League Baseball *Mark Zuckerberg, merely just a controversial founder of Facebook *Married... with Children, just a controversial TV series *Maury Povich, merely just a host of a controversial TV show *Maxine Waters, merely just a controversial politician *McDonalds, just a fast food chain *Meet the Feebles, just a controversial film *MEGA Brands, just a toy company *Megadeth, merely just a controversial band *MeganLeeHeart, internet drama *Melbourne Storm, merely just a controversial NRL team *Mel Gibson, merely just a controversial actor and filmmaker *Metal Slug Attack, just a controversial mobile game app based on Metal Slug series that made the entire game unbalanced by adding more waifus that doesn't fit in the game especially the seasonal versions of an existing characters and refused to answer fan surveys and user complaints *Metallica, merely just a controversial band *Michael Bay, merely just a controversial film director *Michael Cohen, merely just a controversial politician and attorney *Michael Flynn, merely just a controversial general *Michael Jackson, merely just a controversial musician *Michael Jordan, merely just a controverisal former NBA player. *Michael Moore, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Michael Richards, merely just a controversial comedian *Mickey Mouse (2013), just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for *Mike Huckabee, merely just a controversial politician *Mike Pence, merely just a controversial politician *Miriam Defensor Santiago, merely just a controversial politician and lawyer. *Mischovy Silenosti, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Mitch McConnell, merely just a controversial politician *Mitt Romney, merely just a controversial politician *MLG, just a controversial compilation of internet memes *Mommie Dearest, just a controversial film *Morgan Spurlock, merely just a controversial celebrity and filmmaker *Mortal Kombat series, just a controversial video game series which was accused of inspiring copycat murders with Mortal Kombat: Mythologies: Sub-Zero & Mortal Kombat: Special Forces being the most hated games in the series *Mortal Kombat (SNES), just a port of the original Mortal Kombat that was criticized for censoring the gore. *Muhammad Ali, merely just a controversial boxer *Musical.ly, merely just a controversial website *My Mother the Car, just a TV series that was notable for being one of the worst shows ever made. *Mysterious Mr. Enter, internet drama *Nancy Pelosi, merely just a controversial politician *National Security Agency (NSA), just a controversial government officials. However, just like with the FBI, CIA, and Homeland Security, individual agents can qualify as villains if they’ve abused their powers. *Natural Born Killers, just a controversial film that is commonly blamed for numerous copycat crimes *New England Patriots, merely just a controversial NFL team *Nickelback, merely just a controversial band *Nicole Richie, merely just a controversial celebrity *Nigeria, just a controversial West African country *Nine Inch Nails, merely just a controversial band *Nirvana, merely just a controversial band *North, just a controversial film that received negative reviews and is considered one of the worst films ever made *North Korea, just a controversial East Asian country that are responsible for Nuclear missile programs *North Star Mall, just a shopping mall with their controversial security services *Nostalgia Critic, internet drama *The Notorious B.I.G., merely just a controversial rapper *N.W.A, merely just a controversial rap group *Oakland Raiders, merely just a controversial NFL team *Odd Future, merely just a controversial rap group *One Direction, merely just a controversial band *Orrin Hatch, merely just a controversial politician *Otakus, anime/manga related drama *Ozzy Osbourne, merely just a controversial singer *Paganism, just a controversial religion that aren't part of any main religions (such as Christianity) unless if its involving on every disturbing activities like human sacrifices *Panfilo Lacson, merely just a controversial politician *Papa kills babies, merely just a controversial Youtube video. *Paris Hilton, merely just a controversial celebrity *Paul Heyman, merely just a controversial businessman and WWE manager *Paul Manafort, merely just a controversial politician *Paul Reubens, merely just a controversial actor and comedian *Paul Ryan, merely just a controversial politician *Paul Verhoeven, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Paula Deen, merely just a controversial chef *Pauline Hanson, merely just a controversial politician *Pauly Shore, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *PewDiePie, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Pink Flamingos, just a controversial film *Playboy, merely just a controversial men's magazine *Plumbers Don't Wear Ties, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews after the AVGN's negative review for being a slideshow despite being advertised as an FMV game and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Pokemon GO, just a controversial mobile game app *Pope Benedict XVI, merely just a controversial pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church *Pope Francis, just a controversial pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church *Postal, just a controversial video game. *The Powerpuff Girls, just an animated series that Chris Savino worked the last two seasons on, even if his work on it was one of the reasons why he was hated before he ended up on this wiki. *The Powerpuff Girls (2016), just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments *Prank call, just a telephone practical joke unless if it's a threatening call (Swatting for example) *Prince, merely just a controversial singer. *Prison Guards, just a controversial civil servant who works in prisons or jails. However, just like law enforcement officers, individual officers are capable of qualifying if they’ve severely abused their powers. *The Prodigy, merely just a controversial band *Quentin Tarantino, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Rachel Dolezal, merely just a controversial civil rights activist *Rachel Maddow, merely just a controversial TV host *Rage Against the Machine, merely just a controversial band *Ralph Bakshi, merely just a controversial animator *Rammstein, merely just a controversial band *Randy Orton, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Rapelay, just a controversial video game about rape *RationalWiki, internet drama *Ray Kroc, merely just a controversial businessman and founder of McDonalds *Rebecca Black, merely just a controversial singer *Remakes, just movies trying to bring in new audiences to older properties. *Reverend Jesse Lee Peterson, merely just a controversial religious leader *Richard Gale, school drama *Richard Nixon, merely just a controversial politician who resigned *Richard Pryor, merely just a controversial comedian *Rick & Morty, just a controversial animated TV series *Rick James, merely just a controversial singer *Rick Perry, merely just a controversial politician *Rick Santorum, merely just a controversial politician *R. Kelly, merely just a controversial singer *Robert Crumb, merely just a controversial cartoonist *Robot Chicken, just a controversial animated TV series *Robert Mueller, merely just a controversial politician and attorney. *Rob Schneider, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *Rockstar Games, just a company that develops some video games that made controversy. *Rodrigo Duterte, merely just a controversial politician. *Roddy Piper, merely just a controversial former WWE wrestler. *Roger Clemens, merely just a controversial former baseball player *Roger Goodell, merely just a controversial NFL commissioner. *Roman Reigns, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Ron and Rand Paul, merely just controversial politicians. *Ronald Reagan, merely just a controversial politician. *Rucka Rucka Ali, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Rush Limbaugh, just a controversial radio host. *Russell Hantz, merely just a controversial reality TV show personality *Russia, just a controversial Asian and European country. *Ryan Lambourn, just a controversial game developer who created games based on the Virginia Tech and Sandy Hook school shootings. *Ryan Lochte, merely just a controversial Olympic swimmer. *Saburo Sakai, despite of being a naval aviator and an ace pilot of the Imperial Japan, he never kill many innocents during WWII. *Saint's Row, just a controversial video game. *Sam Pepper, just a controversial YouTuber. *SammyClassicSonicFan, internet drama *Sammy Sosa, merely just a controversial former baseball player who used cork in his bat as performance-enhancing. *Samuel L. Jackson, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Sarah Palin, merely just a controversial politician. *Sarah Silverman, merely just a controversial comedian and actress *Sausage Party, just a controversial animated film. *Scott Pruitt, merely just a controversial businessman. *Seth Rollins, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Shaq Fu, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews in retrospect for the premise & controls and considered one of the worst video games ever made to the point that two websites were made to either destroy or save the cartridges. *Shaquille O'Neal, merely just a controverisal former NBA player. *Shawn Michaels, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Showgirls, just a controversial film *Simon Cowell, merely just a controversial television judge. *Skeleton(s), just a part of our living body and things. This is NOT a real-life Jason and the Argonauts. *Slayer, merely just a controversial band *Slender Man, just a creepypasta character who was accused of inspiring Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier to stab their friend. *Smosh, merely just controversial YouTubers *Snapesnogger, internet drama *SNK, just a video game company *Snoop Dogg, merely just a controversial rapper *Something Awful, just a controversial website *Sony Pictures, just a company *Soulja Boy, merely just a controversial rapper *Soul Man, just a controversial film *South Park, just a controversial animated TV series. *Spamming, internet drama *Spax3, internet drama *Spencer’s, just a store that sells a lot of controversial t-shirts and merchandise mostly stuff that contains inappropriate and adult content such as sex toys and any clothing with swearing words. *Spike Lee, merely just a controversial filmmaker. *Stan Kroenke, merely just a controversial sports owner *Steve Jobs, merely just a controversial businessman and late CEO of Apple *Steven Universe, merely just a controversial animated TV series that only became controversial because of liberal implications and its fandom *Stone Cold Steve Austin, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Superman 64, just a Nintendo 64 game notable for overwhelmingly negative reception for having half of the game flying through rings as well as a glitch that could Insta-kill the player and one of the worst games ever made *Syria, just a controversial Middle eastern country *Ted Cruz, merely just a controversial politician *Ted Nugent, merely just a controversial musician *Teen Titans GO!, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments and also took over Cartoon Network *Teletubbies, just a controversial TV show that received a lot of negative comments *Terrell Owens, merely just a controversial former NFL player *Tim Buckley, merely just a controversial webcomic author *Toddlers & Tiaras, just a controversial reality TV show. *Tom Brady, merely just a controversial NFL player *Tony Abbott, merely just a controversial politician *Toysandfunnykids, merely just a controversial YouTube channel *Triple H, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Trolling, internet drama *Tupac Shakur, merely just a controversial rapper *Tyra Banks, merely just a controversial television personality and former model *Twilight, just a controversial book and film series *Twitter, just a social networking website *Tyler the Creator, merely just a controversial rapper *Ubisoft, just a video game company with questionable business practices *Undertakerfreak1127, internet drama *Unidentified lawbreaking individuals (individuals who caught committing crimes on surveillance cameras but has not been identified, detained, or arrested by the police), same reason as identified arrested or detained individuals *Unnamed bully, school drama. *US National Guard, just a controversial government officials, unless an individual officer has severely abused his or her power. *Uwe Boll, merely just a controversial filmmaker. *Viacom, just a company. *Vince Offer, merely just a controversial pitchman and filmmaker *Vince McMahon, merely just a controversial businessman and WWE chairman. *Vinesauce, just a video game streaming website. *Video Briquedo, just a film company famous for mockbusting popular animated films with A Car's Life, The Little Panda Fighter & Ratatoing being their most infamous works. *Vladimir Putin, merely just a controversial politician. *Waifu, anime/manga related drama. *Walmart, just a company or a store. *WatchMojo.com, just a company that's been criticized for it's monotone voice-overs, the amount of videos they uploaded, the topics, getting comments from people who weren't happy that certain entries were included while others didn't get mentioned or having entries too high or too low as well as accusing them for not doing enough research and was even accused of copying Larry Bundy Jr. and DreamcastGuy with two of their lists. *Wayne LaPierre, merely just a controversial person. *Webdriver Torso, merely just a controversial YouTube channel. *Weeaboo, anime/manga related drama. *Will Ferrell, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Willie Nelson, merely just a controversial musician. *Wikipedia vandalism, internet-related controversy. *Winston Churchill, merely just a controversial politician *Wolfenstein series, just a controversial video game that features Nazis as enemies; it also has been somewhat blamed for school shootings in the 1990s, namely Columbine. *Wolfenstein (SNES), just a port of Wolfenstein 3D that was criticized for censoring the Nazi symbolism in the game as well as altering the game. *Woodrow Wilson, merely just a controversial politician *Wyoming Incident (Broadcast Intrusion), just a controversial creepypasta and internet meme. *Xi Jinping, merely just a controversial politician. *The Young Turks, just a controversial web series. Not the genocide organization with the same name. *YouTube, just a video sharing website. *YouTube Poop, just a controversial compilation of internet memes and videos. *Yu-Gi-Oh, just a controversial trading card game. *ZTE, just a controversial telecommunications equipment and systems company Category:List Category:About Villains Category:Site maintenance